Song Shuhang
One of the Three Major Sources of Pollution Ruler Tyrant RuSong Shuhang obtained this title after he became the acting-Ruler of the Nine Serenities |dao_name(s) = Tyrant Sabre Song ONE Vajra Sabre Gentleman Daoist Wood Sabre Master White Whale Scholar Mountain of Books Wayfinder Scholar Benevolence Cultivator |alignment = True Neutral |class = ☯ Priest 卍 Monk �� Scholar �� Mage ✡ Ancient Witch |attribute = ☲ Fire ☳ Thunder Destiny �� Luck ⌛ Time �� Holy Light Undying |status = Alive (resurrected × n times) |cod = Multiple causes, including self exploding, struck by Heavenly Punishment and killed by Eighth Ruler of the Nine Serenities |age = 18 (born 02 February 2001) |species = Human |gender = Male |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |body = Glazed Body |bloodline = NoneHe was an average mortal from average family. |family = Song Baba (father) Song Mama (mother) Zhao Yaya (cousin) Li Yinzhu (adopted daughter) |friends = Lin Tubo Gao Moumou Li Yangde |enemies = Fat Ball Unbounded Demon Sect Church of Doomsday Demon Emperor Hezhi Demon Emperor È Sea King Sea Urchin Warriors |allies = Heavenly Emperor (?) |master(s) = None |disciple(s) = Little Cai Chu Chu Joseph Guy Maupassant (nominal) Mi Lulu (unofficial) Friendly (unofficial) Scarlet Pupil (unofficial) |vassal = Three Eye DemonsOriginally the subordinates of Second Ruler on the Nine Serenities Four Great Dragon KingsOriginally the subordinates of Third Ruler on the Nine Serenities |preceded_by = Fat Ball |occupation(s) = Main ������ University Student Secondary Cultivator ������ Super Manager of the Dragon Net Restaurant Owner ������ Immortal Chef Acting Ruler of the Nine Serenities |affiliation(s) = Nine Provinces (1) Group |sect(s) = School of Mechanical Engineering, Jiangnan University |planet = Earth |country = China |city = Wenzhou, Zhejiang Province |village = White Whale Road |local = Wuxi, Jiangsu Province |lineage = ☯ Taoism �� Ruism �� Demon ☸ Buddhism �� Monster �� Ancient Witch |cultivation_base = Official Eighth Stage Profound Saint Third Stage Battle King Second Stage True Master First Stage Beyond Mortal Unofficial Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable Sixth Stage True Monarch Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign Fourth Stage Inborn |living_item = Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item • Infallible Holy City • Doomsday’s Holy Sword |gold_core = Origin Dantian Markless Fat Whale Gold Core with Nine add-on marks Seven Small Dantians Little Gold Core Seven-Coloured Treasure Core Karmic Virtue Crystal Core Blood Demon King Core Arc Reactor Ancient Witch Core Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul |spirit_lake = Main Lake Star Path Seven Small Lakes Little Gold Spirit Lake Treasure Spirit Lake Karmic Virtue Spirit Lake Blood Demon Spirit Lake Arc Reactor Spirit Lake Ancient Witch Spirit Lake Dragon Soul Spirit Lake |true_illussion = • Desert WorldThis is a copy of White’s True Illusion – Desert World.One of White’s doppelgänger lives in this True Illusion. • Infallible Holy City • Primordial Chaos Digital World |saint_seal = Tyrant Song Tyrant Demon |demon_seal = Tyrant Ru |dragon_seal = Tyrant Dragon |way_seal = Tyrant ExterminateSong Shuhang is the one and only known individual in All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ to have this type of seal. |way_of_eternal_life = Way of the Tyrant Way of Nurturing New Life |novel = Chapter 1 |manhua = Chapter 1 |kvmanifestation = Promise and Waiting |karmic_virtue_manifestation = Karmic Virtue Empress Karmic Virtue Whale Karmic Virtue Tree }} Song Shuhang was an ordinary university student whose goal is to get a girlfriend, get married after graduation, get a mundane job, have a son and a daughter and retired at old age after living a boring life. He was ‘accidentally’ added to the Nine Provinces (1) Group by group admin True Monarch Yellow Mountain. For some time, he assumed the chat group members were just chronic chuunibyou patients.Chuunibyou (中二病; chūnibyō), often shortened to chuuni, is an often-derisive Japanese slang meaning “Middle School Second Year Syndrome”, and refers to a kind of behaviour that most commonly appears in middle-school students but can appear in people of any age. As a colloquial term, the exact ‘symptoms’ of chuunibyou aren't entirely set in stone. Generally, a chuuni acts like a mature know-it-all and/or thinks they have special powers no one else has, but some definitions even go as far as including being obnoxious, arrogant, and/or acting superior to the standard set of behaviours. Name & Aliases Net ID Mountain of Books' Huge Pressure (书山压力大; shū shān yālì dà). Seven Consecutive Tyrants #Profound Saint Tyrant Song (霸宋玄圣; Bà Sòng Xuán Shèng) #Profound Demon Tyrant Ru (霸儒玄魔; Bà Rú Xuán Mó) also known as Ruler Tyrant Ru (霸儒主宰; Bà Rú Zhǔzǎi) #Ancient Sage Tyrant Dragon (霸龙古圣; Bà Lóng Gǔ Shèng) #Sage Monarch Tyrant Demon (霸魔圣君; Bà Mó Shèng Jūn) #Way Monarch Tyrant Exterminate (霸灭道君; Bà Miè Dào Jūn) #Demon Sage Tyrant Serenity (霸幽魔圣; Bà Yōu Mó Shèng) #Tyrant Sabre Song ONE (霸刀宋壹; Bà Dāo Sòng Yī) – The ONE here used ‘壹’ instead of ‘一’, symbolising various ‘first’ supreme positions he has obtained. Appearance At the start of the novel, he was 175mm high with a kind face that is harmless to animals and human. Later on, his height increased by another 7cm, making him 182cm tall. After his body was reconstructed after it was destroyed by Heavenly Punishment, he gained another 3cm, making him 185cm tall. Song Shuhang also famous in All Heavens and Myriad Realms for wearing casual and ordinary clothes, especially during the sermons. Personality Alignment Song Shuhang is a true neutral character who does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn’t feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. He is concerned with his own well-being and that of the group or organization which aids him. He behaves in a good manner to those that he consider friends and allies, but will only act maliciously against those who have tried to injure him in some way. For the rest, he doesn’t care. Bad Naming Sense Death Seeker A trouble magnet who loves to mess with Eternal Life Being or higher on daily basis. His body will feel uncomfortable if he didn’t seek death for a day. Song Shuhang’s death seeking skills and timing even impressed the Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenities. Kind and Humble Shuhang was noted to have a kind heart. The members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group were afraid that his kindness will bring harm to him in his path of cultivation. Although he has a garage full of expensive and luxurious cars, Shuhang still walked to class and never showed off his cars. Whenever he needs to use a car, he usually will choose the least conspicuous to avoid any unnecessary attraction to himself. He also said he borrowed the said cars from a friend, rather than telling them it’s his own. His friends and family still didn’t know he lives in a luxurious five-storied mansion. Evil Dragon Wearing Lambskin However, despite being a good guy most of the time, Shuhang has exhibit his evil side from time to time. When he does, even the Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenites doubt which one of them is the actual devil. Shuhang also has no problem colluding with a Ruler of the Nine Serenities to pit another Ruler, then pit the former afterwards. Practical and Realistic Song Shuhang has no preconceived idea on how something should be, or what needed to be done first. He is unrestrained by customs and unfettered by rules. Respect the Old and Cherish the Young Even after he became a big shot and a legitimate senior, he still addressed the members of the chat group as either senior, senior apprentice sister or senior apprentice brother despite by the custom of the Cultivation World, he can just call them as fellow daoists and its them who must call him as senior. Attribute Elemental Song Shuhang has the fire (☲) and thunder (☳) double attributes. He also has Holy Light (absorbed from the eye-looking planet) and Undying (absorbed from the Bone of Undying) attributes. Pain Resistance Song ‘''Increase The Pain Level To The Next Level – This Level Of Pain Is A Piece Of Cake''’ Shuhang has an extremely high pain resistance. If he cried due to pain, it means the level of pain was so high that even Eternal Life Being can’t stand it. Domain Jiangnan in general, and the area surrounding the Jiangnan University specifically, are already known as the personal domain of Song Shuhang. Any cultivators who passing through or planning any activities in Jiangnan must pay respect to him first, lest they incurred his wrath. Or so they thought. Gallery Trivia __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:School of Mechanical Engineering Category:Death Seeker Army Category:Nine Provinces (1) Group Category:Taoism Category:Jiangnan University Category:Earth Category:China Category:Immortal Chef Category:Loose Cultivator Category:True Neutral